Aqua et Igni
by Relicta
Summary: Lloré, mientras sentía su carne sobre la mía, mientras sus dedos recorrían cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, mientras me hundía en ese deseo infinito; era una despedida que marcaba la enorme distancia en la que se imponía la eternidad sobre nuestros deseos, esa fue, la última noche que escuché su hermosa voz gritar tan fuerte y con claridad: Te amo, ¡Con un demonio te amo Yuta!


Me mantuve oculto entre el sotobosque que se extendía sobre un terreno irregular; mi uniforme militarizado me permitía camuflarme con la naturaleza como si fuera una extensión más de ella, parte de sus ramas, de la tierra húmeda debido a las constantes lluvias de primavera, a las hojas que se mantenían intactas en el suelo y a la misma vida que me rodeaba.

Hace días que habíamos estado corriendo, las bombas enemigas no se hacían esperar, y entre los miles de soldados contrarios que traían armas absolutamente tecnológicas y nuestras capacidades militares que se veían desprovistas de provisiones nos hacían ser presas fáciles para nuestros enemigos.

Tenía sed, hambre y las piernas comenzaban a acumular el cansancio, estaban agarrotadas y mi cuerpo se estaba entumeciendo debido a la posición en la que me encontraba, "oculto de estómago entre los arbustos", siendo una cama de hojas muertas mi colchón para no sufrir demasiado debido a las rocas que en ciertos lugares presionaban mi carne haciéndome enfadar por mi falta de comodidad.

¿Pero que más podía pedir? Nuestro país estaba en guerra desde hace más de 2 años con nuestros odiados vecinos de China, la vasta región que se encontraba al otro lado del mar había aprovechado su apogeo para volver a recuperar los terrenos perdidos en guerras pasadas; ellos deseaban volver a ser el "Gran imperio Chino".

Luego de muchas horas en la misma posición, escuché un pequeño silbido proveniente del bosque, mas al interior, estaba todo mi grupo repartido; éramos alrededor de 10 hombres que siempre se dividían en 2 grupos, pero que en esta ocasión, debido a la perdida de nuestros aparatos de comunicación, simplemente nos manteníamos reagrupados en puntos estratégicos para poder seguir unidos, o por lo menos, tratar de sobrevivir a como diera lugar.

La noche llegaba y aquel sonido débil que había escuchado nos daba la pequeña libertad de ponernos de pie y juntarnos en algún claro del bosque para armar nuestro refugio, solo esa señal bastaba para saber, que luego de un arduo trabajo ya podíamos descansar, no habían enemigos cerca, por esta noche, no habría peligro alguno.

Cuando volvía a ver a mis compañeros, sus rostros completamente huesudos y cansados me daban a entender que algo no andaba bien. Armamos nuestra única tienda de campaña que para nuestro bienestar era lo suficientemente grande para poder descansar cómodamente dentro de ella. Miré a mí alrededor y solo encontré a 4 de mis compañeros, los 6 restantes no se veían por ningún lado y eso, en cierto punto me confirmaba la razón de la desazón que se sentía en el ambiente.

Todos se reunieron en torno a una mesa improvisada, Akira y Yuu eran los que estaban al mando. Akira era un general ascendido recientemente debido a la muerte de la mayoría de los líderes de tropa, mientras que Yuu era un oficial que decidió mantenerse de esa forma sin querer ascender, o por lo menos no, hasta que terminara la guerra y él pudiera salir ileso de ella. Junto a ellos a mano izquierda estaba Takanori, cabo segundo del ejército y a mano derecha correspondientemente al lado de Akira estaba Takashima, sub oficial, que antes de iniciar la guerra pertenecía junto con Akira a la subdivisión de reconocimiento. Por mi parte yo era un Sargento que no quiso ascender, pertenecí a la división escuela en donde enseñábamos a nuevos cadetes el arte de la guerra.

Ingresé penosamente dentro de la tienda, las voces de Akira y Yuu comenzaban a alzarse con fuerza debido a una discusión; si Yuu estaba sólo, sin su grupo original, eso quería decir que eran absolutamente malas noticias para todos.

—¡Te dije que no debíamos ir por ese lado! ¡He perdido a mis mejores hombres luchando con unos malditos chinos de mierda! —gritó Yuu enfadado.

—¡Silencio! —Gritó Akira— ¡Debes hacer lo que se te ordena! ¡Y si han muerto, pues simplemente lo hicieron cumpliendo su deber!

—¡Fue un suicidio Akira! —lo miró colérico, como si sus ojos pudieran atravesar el fibroso cuerpo de su contrario.

—¡Silencio! —Lo tomó con fuerza de la chaqueta de combate— ¡Quiero pensar! ¡Estos chinos nos tienen hasta el culo repleto de pólvora y tú solo piensas en tus amiguitos muertos! —Yuu lo miró asqueado— ¡Con un carajo Yuu deja de mirarme así!

—¿Cómo quieres que te mire Akira? —Su voz sonaba cansada— los vi a todos morir frente a mis ojos, no alcanzamos a correr, esos malditos chinos son como hormigas, nos mandaste a su puto hormiguero, muerte segura, y, ¿Quieres que te alabe por tu gran proeza? —escupió las palabras repleto de dolor— ¡Que te jodan Akira!

—Respétame Yuu —lo miró con autoridad— lamento que mi mala decisión haya terminado en la muerte de nuestro grupo, pero simplemente pensé que en aquella dirección podríamos encontrar al resto de la tropa oeste… —suspiró cansado, soltando de ese modo a Yuu que ya había perdido la paciencia— realmente no sé qué haremos, tal vez si viajamos hacía el sur podremos obtener respuestas, a fin de cuentas la última vez que tuvimos comunicación con los altos mandos estaban armando un fuerte en la ciudad de Sendai, nosotros no debemos estar muy lejos, estos bosques pertenecen a Sendai, estoy seguro.

—¡mierda! —Exclamó Takanori— ¡me duele el culo de tanto estar sentado! ¡Pensé que me convertiría en un maldito árbol! —Miró a Akira con recelo— deberíamos descansar un poco, quizás no te has dado cuentas que valemos mierda Akira…

—¡Takanori! —Gritó furioso Kouyou— ¡deja de ser un bebé y piensa en nuestro bien! No nos sirve de nada quedarnos quietos, si esos malditos están tan cerca de nosotros en solo unas horas nos comerán vivos…

—Yutaka —habló Yuu con voz grave— ¿Qué piensas tú?

—lo miré completamente desganado, mi palabra era igual a recibir concejo sobre arte de un ciego, me basaba más en mis instintos que en la misma táctica de guerra, era como un animal salvaje y ellos lo sabían, además desde cierto incidente, yo mismo decidí perder autoridad por lo que a mí nunca me tomaban en cuenta— Si nos movemos al sur moriremos, si vamos al oeste moriremos, la respuesta está en el norte, lo más lejos de las tropas amigas y enemigas —suspiré cansado— pero si el general Akira decide ir al sur, no me importa morir…

—Todos me observaron con una extraña expresión— ¿tanto deseas morir Yutaka? —Habló Akira con ironía— ¿Será que debí mandarte a ti a cargo de la división de Yuu?

—Sabía que ellos morirían, olía a caucho quemado y pólvora en el viento que provenía de esa dirección, —lo miré directamente a los ojos— fue error de Yuu ir ciegamente a un lugar, aunque fueran ordenes tuyas, él no fue precavido, y tú, —mis ojos taladraron con rabia sus iris— tomaste una decisión incorrecta —suspiré, fue un suspiro largo y agotador, como si mis pulmones quisieran expulsar todo el oxígeno contenido en ellos— esa es solo mi opinión, no soy tan valiente como para suicidarme yendo directamente a manos de los chinos que terminarían usando mi cuerpo para sus calenturas —lo miré asqueado— prefiero morir luchando, aunque si quieres mandarme a mí sólo a luchar con ellos, seguiré tus ordenes Akira.

—Su mirada descendió unos centímetros, siendo presa de emociones contrapuestas— Iremos al Norte —me devolvió la mirada— y tú, deberías haberme dicho que había olor a pólvora y caucho quemado…

—Eres el jefe, tienes mayor experiencia que yo, deberías haberte percatado de aquellas señales —me volteé mostrando mi espalda para evitar su mirada— además, —hablé lentamente saliendo de la tienda— ¿escucharías a un suicida?

Escuché sus gritos a mi espalda pero preferí caminar en dirección a un pequeño riachuelo cercano para tomar un poco de agua. Me quedé quieto unas cuantas horas, el cielo estaba perfectamente oscuro y varias estrellas me observaban inertes en un firmamento que no podía parecer más perfecto. El aroma a comida llegó a mis fosas nasales, cuando me volteé pude observar a un chico que traía un cuenco metálico con algo que parecía ser caldo, pan y un vaso con un líquido humeante.

— _«Café»—_ pensé sintiendo su aroma aún más cercano a mi cuerpo. Sonreí agradecido a Yuu que se había apiadado de mi alma trayendo un poco de comida a su compañero obstinado; muy en el fondo, los chicos sabían que no volvería hasta que Akira se hubiese tranquilizado, era como un asno de testarudo y jamás daría su brazo a torcer aunque supiera que todas las probabilidades indicaban que estaba equivocado.

—Gracias —habló Yuu con su voz cargada de cansancio.

—Lo miré llevándome un trozo de pan a la boca— ¿Gracias de qué?

—Por decirle lo que pensabas a Akira —me observó con admiración— por demostrarme que yo también estaba equivocado, —agachó la mirada hasta sus manos que jugueteaban inquietas con una rama muerta en el suelo— aun no puedo superar que hayan arriesgado su vida para salvarme, sé que tú, puedes comprenderme, —volvió a mirarme y esta vez sus ojos brillaban de tristeza— tú sabes lo que siento…

—sus ojos se toparon con los míos y por largos minutos me recordó a alguien de mi pasado. Dejé la comida a un lado y abrasé a Yuu que al sentir mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, lloró como un bebé recién nacido— descuida, el tiempo transcurre demasiado rápido, pronto olvidarás todo y dentro de ello llegará tu felicidad…

—Yo —hipaba a causa del llanto— quería salvarlos a todos, pero, esos chinos son unos malditos perros, ellos, colgaron sus cabezas en las ramas de los árboles —sus brazos me rodearon con fuerza— sus ojos me observaban, me dejaron vivir solo porque les di lástima, porque querían jugar con mis emociones —sus dedos se incrustaron en mi chaqueta— corrí sin mirar atrás, en mi mente solo había una llanura repleta de blanco, mi corazón palpitaba con tanta fuerza que no escuchaba los lamentos de mis compañeros, yo solo quería llegar junto a ustedes, quería sentirme a salvo Yutaka…

—Me encantaría decirte que estas a salvo Yuu —acaricié con suavidad su cabello, olía a aceite, sangre y pólvora— pero, no lo estaremos si no nos escondemos…

—¿Qué quieres decir? —apartó su rostro de mi pecho para observarme con temor.

—No te has dado cuenta del porqué Akira está tan nervioso —lo miré con seriedad.

—No —habló cansado— supongo que es por la cercanía de los chinos.

—Sonreí extenuado, a éste chico le faltaba instinto militar— Nos han abandonado, lo más probable es que las tropas se hayan atrincherado en Tokio, el resto de las capitales deben haber sido evacuadas a los campos o refugios militares, nosotros —hablé mirando al cielo— hemos sido abandonados…

—¡Podrían dejar de acariciarse el par de maricas! —gritó una voz cargada de odio a mi espalda.

—¿qué sucede Akira? —Lo miré cansado, me alejé lentamente de Yuu para sentarme junto a mis alimentos— ¿acaso también deseas que te abrase?

—¡No me vengas con mariconadas ahora Yutaka! —me observó con un extraño brillo en sus ojos— pensé que te encontraría colgado de un árbol, por eso vine a buscarte.

—Estoy vivo, para tu desgracia por supuesto —bebí un poco de café.

—Estas abrazando a otro siendo que hace unos años llorabas por la muerte de tu marido —habló con veneno en su voz— deberías guardar luto.

—Lo miré con intensidad— y tú deberías estar armando una fiesta, ya que gracias a la muerte de mi esposo has sido capaz de ascender, ¿me equivoco?

—¡Hijo de…!

—¿No sabes decir otra cosa? —Seguí comiendo con tranquilidad— me estas agriando la comida, sino tienes otra cosas más que insultos para mí, deberías irte, o ¿acaso nos toca compartir mantas?

—Exactamente —me observó con odio.

—Puedo compartir las mías con él —habló Yuu cansado de Akira.

—No —habló tajante Akira— vete al campamento —miró con odio a Yuu— ¡Ahora!

—Gracias Yutaka —habló Yuu para luego acariciar con suavidad mi hombro— nos vemos al rato.

La espalda de Yuu desapareció con cansancio entre la espesa vegetación del bosque, me quedé unos minutos comiendo con absoluta tranquilidad, mientras que Akira se sentaba a mi lado ocupando el lugar que Yuu hace algunos minutos había dejado libre. Mi compañero se quedó quieto, mirando la oscuridad a nuestro alrededor, sabía que esperaba que ingiriera mis alimentos para luego hablar, sabía lo que quería, pero aun así no estaba seguro de cómo responder.

Dejé el cuenco a un costado e ingresé el vaso metálico en su interior, me crucé de brazos buscando de ese modo guardar el calor que me había brindado la comida, dirigí por tercera vez mi mirada al cielo y pude ver la luna que tardía comenzaba a surcar los cielos; luego de unos minutos de agradable silencio, hablé con cansancio.

—¿Qué quieres Akira?

—Quiero que me digas, ¿qué estás haciendo con tu vida Yutaka? —sus ojos me observaron, vi claramente su color marrón claro gracias a la luz de la luna.

—No hago nada, —le devolví la mirada, en esta ocasión no apartó su vista de mí, era un juego de egos y lo más probable es que él ganara— simplemente sigo viviendo, estoy continuando hasta que ya no pueda seguir.

—Estás viviendo sin esperanzas Yutaka, sabes que él no volverá…

—Lo sé, —descansé mi cabeza en la roca a mi espalda— lo supe desde el mismo instante que llegaste con sus pertenencias a mi lado, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Jamás lo olvidaré —sus manos descansaron en su vientre— tus ojos me observaron asombrados, tomaste aquel enorme sobre en tus manos y desapareciste de mi vista, quise…

—¿consolarme? —lo miré sintiendo los efectos del cansancio en mi cuerpo, tenía mucho sueño.

—Sí, —escuché su voz en la lejanía— quería estar a tu lado Yuta…

Su voz sonó tan lejana, que temí en cierto punto estar muriendo, quise permanecer a su lado, saber lo que me quería decir, pero, las 36 horas continuas de estar despierto corriendo o manteniéndome alerta en la misma posición me estaban pasando la cuenta, mi cuerpo clamaba por piedad, rogaba por un poco de descanso y en cierto punto, de forma inconsciente le brindé lo que él me pedía.

En aquellos años, acababa de cumplir la mayoría de edad, había perdido a mis padres cuando era muy pequeño por lo que pasé toda mi vida al interior de un orfanato localizado en la periferia de la ciudad de Tokio. Siempre fui un niño tranquilo, centrado en sus estudios, con un perfil que rozaba la perfección, pude haber estudiado lo que fuera, medicina, leyes, administración, algún tipo de ingeniería o tal vez basarme en alguna ciencia, pero yo, no tenía nada que salvar, nada que administrar, nada que proteger.

Y en base a aquel pensamiento, decidí inscribirme de forma voluntaria al ejército de mi país. Era un chiquillo de cuerpo huesudo con facciones sombrías y actitud rezagada, pero aun sabiendo que tanto mi físico como mi mente no estaban preparadas para un lugar tan sórdido, quise entrar allí, a la boca del lobo para intentar no ser comido.

En los primeros días aprendí algo muy importante, cuando entras al ejercito, debes comprender que todos los ciudadanos son tu responsabilidad, debes protegerlos y recatarlos del peligro, aquellas frágiles vidas, la constitución y las normas debían ser mi prioridad ahora; después de tanto buscar algo que proteger, me di cuenta que mis manos no bastarían para salvaguardar a tantas personas, y temí, en cierto punto tuve miedo, porque yo desde ese día en adelante, dejaría de ser mi prioridad.

Fue algo confuso, quería tener algo que proteger y cuando lo obtuve me di cuenta que era demasiado para mi. Aun así continué con esa maravillosa y trágica travesía; en las pruebas físicas era siempre el último, mis manos temblaban al subir la cuerda, mis uñas se quebraban dañando mi piel cuando me arrastraba debajo de trincheras, mis brazos dolían cuando debía acarrear enormes baldes con agua de un lado a otro, mis piernas temblaban a diario con el solo hecho de caminar; los castigos a golpes de mis superiores con varillas de bambú dejaban marcas profundas que dolían por largas semanas repletas de agonía.

Quise cambiar, superarme, y, al pasar el tiempo fui entrenando mi cuerpo en largas noches de trote, flexiones y levantamiento de pesas. Cuando ya la oscuridad cernía en el regimiento, yo me escapaba en silencio con una pequeña linterna y me duchaba con tranquilidad bajo las frías aguas de la regadera.

Había una sola cosa que no soportaba de estar en aquel lugar y esa era la poca privacidad. Las duchas eran comunes, solo eran separadas por pequeños paneles en los costados que llegaban a cubrir hasta el ombligo de alguien con mayor altura. Nunca, ni siquiera en el orfanato pude soportar que alguien me viera desnudo, y era por la simple razón que le temía a mi propio cuerpo.

Era un ser que no se amaba a si mismo, por ello, en solo contadas ocasiones me miraba en el pequeño espejo que se encontraba en cada ducha, me afeitaba la incipiente barba que crecía una vez por semana y mientras que me concentraba en aquella acción mis ojos se desviaban a mi tórax, observando las pequeñas marcas dejadas por los duros castigos y entrenamientos, mis piernas, brazos y abdomen tenían unos pequeños adornos que variaban en colores amarillos, verdes y morados, aquellos hematomas me hacían ver aún más débil y asqueroso ante mis ojos, por lo que simplemente elevaba la mirada para terminar de asearme y salir lo más pronto posible a las recamaras compartidas para dormir hasta la madrugada del día siguiente.

Había pasado un año y mi cuerpo se había vuelto más ágil y fornido, los castigos fueron disminuyendo a lo largo del tiempo para ser solamente un amargo recuerdo del pasado. Recuerdo, que ya podía comenzar a usar uniforme formal debido a mi ascenso como cabo primero del ejército por lo que me enviaron a la sub división de escuela, donde debería ayudar a un coronel a entrenar a jovencitos recién ingresados de forma obligatoria al ejército, _"los rebeldes"_ los llamaba yo, simplemente por el hecho de que muchos se negaban a recibir entrenamiento o se quejaban constantemente por el duro trato de este mismo. _—«Si supieran lo que les espera_ »— pensaba constantemente al ver sus rostros cansados por madrugar.

Aun puedo rememorar con claridad mi llegada a esa división. Me sentía bastante tranquilo ya que mis superiores confiaban en mis cualidades tácticas y físicas, por lo que sabía que esta tarea no dictaba de ser difícil pero la sabría sobre llevar, o, eso pensé hasta que vi al coronel _Hara Toshimasa_. Un hombre joven, que debía rondar los 24 años, de cuerpo fibroso, piel pálida y cabello oscuro como la noche, de una altura promedio, que al parecer me ganaba por unos 6 centímetros, pero, solo esa pequeña diferencia de altura me hacía ver absolutamente diminuto a su lado, su presencia era lo que me atraía pero al mismo tiempo me dejaba muerto de terror.

—Yutaka —habló observándome con un aura solemne— Soy Hara Toshimasa, coronel de la sub división de escuela de ejército japonés —estiró su mano con rectitud frente a mí.

—me quedé estupefacto mirando su mano alzada, hasta que estiré mi mano cerrando mis dedos en un duro contacto— Un placer conocerlo Coronel Toshimasa —elevé mi tono de voz sonando más grave de lo que esperaba— Soy el cabo primero Yutaka, transferido en la actualidad a la sub división de escuela.

—separó su mano de la mía, causando leves escalofríos en mi espalda— puedes llamarme Toshi, mi nombre es demasiado extenso y odio las formalidades con quienes serán mi pareja al mando.

—Lo observé estupefacto al escuchar la palabra "pareja"— E-está bien T-toshi, —comencé a tartamudear— usted puede decirme Yuta, es más fácil de decir —sonreí recordando la voz de mi madre al pronunciar esas cortas palabras.

—Dulce sonrisa —habló mirándome a los ojos— hace falta algo de belleza dentro de este mugriento lugar —desvió su mirada a unos papeles sobre un pulcro escritorio— tenemos chicos bastante rebeldes este año, deberás tener cuidado por las noches, tal vez, puede que seas devorado.

Sus palabras de advertencia repercutieron durante mucho tiempo en mi cabeza, y fue por el simple hecho de que ocultaban más cosas de las que decían a simple vista.

Habían pasado algunos meses desde aquella reunión y cada vez nuestro contacto se hacía más íntimo, pasaba largas noches ayudando con papeleos de los nuevos reclutas, entrenando junto a él por las tardes, desayunando o cenando en su agradable casa, que eran destinadas a los militares de mayor rango. Sin darme por aludido, yo, con ese agradable hombre de cabellos azabaches nos estábamos volviendo inseparables.

Cuando me di cuenta de ello, fue una tarde de verano mientras entrenábamos, hacía mucho calor, nuestros cuerpo fatigados y sudorosos pedían a gritos que detuviéramos nuestra ardua marcha, pero la meta de ese día era correr hasta que alguno de los dos ya no pudiera más. La noche fue apareciendo lentamente en la lejanía y con una pequeña exhalación de derrota caí al suelo de rodillas clamando por un pequeño descanso.

—Perdedor —jadeo a mi lado cayendo de espalda al suelo.

—Tú eres un mal ganador —sonreí cayendo a su lado— estabas a punto de caer…

—Lo sé —sonrió observándome por el rabillo del ojo— deberíamos tomar una ducha, olemos a puerco —comenzó a reír sonoramente.

—Me levanté pesadamente ayudándolo a él a tomar impulso para alzarse— Iré a ducharme —miré las habitaciones perteneciente a los cabos, eran pequeñas literas individuales, pero las duchas aún se compartían.

—Descuida —pasó un brazo sobre mis hombros— dudo que hayan chicos en las duchas para mirar tu exageradamente fornido cuerpo —volvió a reír alegremente.

—Idiota —golpeé sus costillas con suavidad. Nos detuvimos frente a las habitaciones para luego despedirnos con la promesa de desayunar juntos a la mañana siguiente.

Cuando ingresé a las duchas, estaba todo en una calma reconfortante, el agua estaba tibia debido a las altas temperaturas que nos brindaba ese caluroso verano. Sonreí agradecido cuando el agua comenzó a caer a raudales por mi cabello, hombros y luego el resto del cuerpo, solo por unos segundos sentí que no había placer más grande en este mundo que sentir el agua cubrir mi cuerpo.

Me volteé hacía la pared para tomar el frasco de champo que descansaba inerte sobre una rejilla metálica junto a la manguera de la ducha, cuando de pronto, de forma inesperada percibí una extraña sensación rozar la piel sensible de mi espalda, por lo que mi cuerpo completo se tensó debido al miedo.

—Soy yo —su voz se escuchó jadeante en mis oídos acostumbrados al silencio del lugar— ¿P-puedo ducharme contigo?

—su voz sonó tan ronca que todos los vellos de mi cuerpo se erizaron siendo víctimas de una extraña sensación placentera y a la vez terrorífica— Toshi —hablé con temor, el agua aun caía por mi espalda siendo una barrera invisible que Toshi aún no superaba— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Solo quiero sentirte más cerca… —sus manos rodearon con un tacto delicado mi cintura atrayéndome poco a poco a su pecho— Yuta, yo…no puedo soportarlo más, y-yo quiero que seas mío.

—su fuerte agarre hizo que nuestros cuerpos chocaran, sintiendo de forma cálida y brusca una dureza en mis nalgas que causó una desconocida sensación en mí, siendo ésta intensificada con sus labios que atraparon con fuerza la piel delicada de mi cuello— Toshi —gemí ligeramente, desconociendo por completo aquella desvergonzada voz.

—Descuida, todo está bien, —susurró cálidamente en mi oreja, causando leves escalofríos en mi cuerpo. Elevó lentamente sus manos recorriendo mi vientre y pecho para luego voltearme y acorralarme entre su fibroso cuerpo y la pared— seguramente pensarás: ¿qué pasa por su mente? Y si quieres saber la verdad, yo —sus manos tomaron con fuerza mi rostro, causando con ello mi sumisión total, sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos negros me estaban consumiendo lentamente— te amo —susurró sobre mis labios, para luego besarme con una fogosa intensidad.

Por unos segundos dejé de sentir todo a mi alrededor, no percibía el sonido del agua caer, ni siquiera mis propios jadeos que se emitían inquietos al ambiente cuando sus labios se separaban unos segundos de mi para tomar forzosas bocanadas de aire, que luego serían olvidadas por su continua hambre al devorarme como un animal hambriento.

Sus manos recorrieron cada lugar que solo yo alguna vez había palpado, incluso, zonas que jamás quise llegar a reconocer como mías afloraron con mayor intensidad debido a sus caricias, y enloquecí, envuelto en la sensación más placentera que alguna vez pude experimentar en mi vida, caí rendido ante el delirio que sus labios, manos y cuerpo me entregaban, queriendo por vez primera que todo eso jamás finalizase.

Grité como un loco cuando su miembro ingresó con demasiada fuerza a mi interior, mis manos no sirvieron como soporte de aquel dolor punzante que crecía en mi por lo que simplemente cerré mis ojos, descansé mi cabeza en el hueco que quedaba entre su cuello y hombro, rodeé mis piernas a su firme cintura y me elevé a un mundo que ya comenzaba a ser lo más preciado para mí.

Sus manos ásperas por el continuo entrenamiento militar, tomaron con firmeza mis nalgas permitiendo de esa forma que sus estocadas fueran aún más certeras, pero a pesar de la rudeza en cierto momentos de sus acciones que sabía eran inconscientes debido al sentimiento enceguecido del placer; sus labios, en ningún momento dejaron de besarme, susurrando cerca de mi mentón el amor que sentía por mí e incluso, en ocasiones tomaba con fuerza mi nuca atrayéndola con delicadeza hasta su cuello, acunándome junto a él para así sentir aún más de cerca mi piel.

Esa noche, entre la suave piel de su cuello, lloré lágrimas silenciosas de felicidad porque por primera vez en la vida, me sentí absolutamente amado. Los días pasaron absolutamente rápidos luego de aquel hermoso incidente entre nosotros; gracias a esa inesperada unión, pude sentir en constantes ocasiones la calidez de sus caricias en mi cuerpo, fuimos unos locos amantes por largos meses en donde me escabullía a escondidas a su casa para dormir siendo abrazado por su cuerpo, en donde ideábamos en noches de insomnio miles de formas de mantenernos juntos, pensábamos en un futuro donde no hubiera ejército, donde criaríamos a nuestros hijos y tal vez, solo tal vez, viviríamos fuera de la ciudad, en alguna localidad apartada para disfrutar solo de nuestra compañía.

Una noche de primavera, Toshi ingresó a la casa con un semblante bastante extraño; sentí mi vientre revolverse inquieto al ver el nerviosismo en su actuar, la pulcra chaqueta de su uniforme colgaba grácilmente de sus hombros mientras que su camisa iba abierta hasta el cuarto botón por lo que podía observar su musculoso pecho de porcelana; caminó a mi lado con elegantes pasos de felino, por lo que en ningún momento apartó la mirada de mis ojos que nerviosos lo observaban, era una presa asustada, que no deseaba ser mordida.

Se detuvo frente a mí, me miró por lo que parecieron ser horas, para luego arrodillase inclinando su cabeza en una pequeña reverencia que me hizo sentir incómodo.

—Quiero —habló con nerviosismo en su voz— quiero que te cases conmigo Yutaka.

Y mi mundo dio vueltas, giró locamente como una rueda de la fortuna, luces, colores y diversas formas se presentaron ante mis ojos haciéndome perder el hilo de las palabras recientemente dichas, no supe que responder, y el silencio se llevó consigo la normalidad de nuestros actos, Toshi siguió arrodillado pero en esta ocasión elevaba una pequeña caja de madera caoba, la que ocultaba en su interior un hermoso anillo plateado, en el centro de éste se veía la forma del infinito con pequeños diamantes. — _«El infinito»—_ pensé embobado, un sentimiento que será interminable.

—Sé que es algo repentino, pero, hoy me ascendieron a General de la primera división de infantería, quería llevarte conmigo pero alguien debe continuar con mi trabajo en la división de escuela —sonrió nervioso— ascenderás a Sargento…

—Toshi —lo miré asustado— no quiero alejarme de ti.

—Yo tampoco —se levantó rápidamente para así tomar mi mano— he hablado con mis superiores sobre la decisión de hacerte mi marido, no se han opuesto a la boda ni a que vivamos juntos, pero, debo irme a infantería, eso estaba planeado desde mucho antes, yo no quiero alejarme de ti nunca más, por eso, quiero que vivas conmigo, quiero que…

—Te amo —susurré acercándome rápidamente a sus labios para besarlos con amor— Acepto casarme contigo.

La boda fue algo maravilloso, solo estábamos nosotros frente a un juez que nos haría jurar un amor eterno. Toshi se veía deslumbrante con su nuevo uniforme de General, varias medallas adornaban su pecho, mientras que sus varoniles facciones se veían hermoseadas con una delicada sonrisa que no desapareció hasta que llegamos a casa. Esa noche, olvidamos ambos sonreír, ya que el delirio nos golpeó a ambos con fuerza por lo que no fuimos capaces de tranquilizarnos hasta que nuestro propio fuego fuera seseado.

Mi vida era maravillosa, repleta de días felices, tristes, rabiosos, pasionales y placenteros. Nunca quise nada más que eso, nunca pedí más, solo eso, esa simple vida de casado con tardes demasiado cortas y noches que extendíamos hasta el amanecer, comidas mirándonos en todo momento a los ojos, conversando de nuestros intereses y de que ya era momento que nos retiráramos para vivir lejos y hacer crecer a nuestra familia.

—En una semana más nos iremos de aquí —me observó con una sonrisa marcando su bello rostro, había dejado la comida de lado para sentarse junto a mí— ya he visto una maravillosa casa a las afueras de Tokio, en realidad —me mostró unos papeles de "posición efectiva" con timbre ante notario, al final de la hoja se veían marcadas nuestras firmas y huellas— la hemos comprado.

—Lo miré absolutamente sorprendido, no recordaba haber firmado esos papeles, pero aun así la sorpresa hizo que mi pulso se acelerara por lo que simplemente me levanté de la silla sentándome a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos para luego besarlo lentamente, quería absorber su aroma, aprenderme con mis labios la forma de los suyos, el sabor de su boca, la habilidad de su lengua, yo, simplemente lo amaba— T-te amo —susurré jadeando— te amo Toshi, te amo.

—Yo te amo más mi amor —susurró suavemente sobre mis labios, y por primera vez en toda nuestra pequeña relación, guardé aquellas palabras dentro de mi conciencia, las cubrí de forma tan hermética que sin importar el paso del tiempo aún recuerdo la forma y consistencia de aquellos susurros que marcaron mi vida.

Quise muchas veces preguntar el porqué de mi vida, el cómo había nacido para ser una persona que lo tiene todo y al mismo tiempo que no tiene nada, pero la vida misma me fue enseñando que simplemente no hay nada, solo vida. Las semanas se hicieron bastante cortas y con Toshi nunca logramos visitar juntos nuestra hermosa casa; el ejército nos reunió a todos para decirnos que estallaría prontamente la guerra con la República Popular de China; a lo cual simplemente miré desde mi lugar, en la lejanía, las duras y oscuras facciones de Toshi que me indicaban con miradas fieras que todo esto era una desagradable verdad.

Cuando llegué a casa ese día lo tomé por los hombros acorralándolo contra la pared de la habitación, la rabia inundaba cada uno de mis sentidos, todos, absolutamente todos me habían mentido y poco a poco, mientras observaba con detención el cuerpo rígido de mi esposo que se mantenía silencioso como si de sus ojos pudiera obtener todas las respuestas que deseaba, me hicieron estallar en una desagradable furia que quemaba mi interior como brea ardiente, yo quería golpearlo hasta cansarme, tomar mis pertenecías y partir lejos de ese puto ejército que nos mandaba a la mismísima muerte, ellos, habían alejado a Toshi de mí para transformarlo en general justamente de la división de infantería, una muerte segura, y comprendí porqué yo me quedaba con los cadetes, porqué se había casado tan prontamente conmigo, ¡el porqué de toda esta maldita mierda!, yo, volvería a estar solo.

—¡Me vas a dejar! —Grité furioso— ¡Por qué mierda te casaste conmigo sabiendo que luego me dejarías!

—Porque te amo, —me observó con una expresión lacerante, como si hubiera algo punzando su pecho— si no me casaba contigo hubiéramos estado juntos de todas maneras y terminaríamos de la misma forma…—sus manos me tomaron con fuerza por el rostro— yo no planeé esto, no era una opción ser un General, era mi obligación, yo juré proteger a este país y a ti también.

—¡Por eso no dejaste que me fuera contigo! —Grité para comenzar llorando desesperado— ¡Pude haber sido un Oficial en la División de Infantería!

—¡No! —Gritó colérico— ¡no quiero que…!

—¿muera? —hablé de forma distorsionada a causa de las lágrimas.

—Sí, —susurró sobre mis labios— si te llevaba conmigo, morirías a mi lado, quiero que vivas aunque sea sin mi Yuta.

—¿alguna vez te has preguntado qué es lo que yo quiero Toshimasa? —lo miré enfadado, jamás fui muy bueno ocultando mis emociones, y en ese momento era muy poco probable que lo hiciera— Si tu mueres, yo moriré.

—No lo hagas —me abrazó con fuerza— tú debes vivir…

—¿Por qué no me dices, viviremos? —me aferré a su chaqueta, doblando mis dedos entre la tela— porqué simplemente no me dices _"voy a vivir"_ , ¿No puedo tener esa esperanza?

—No quiero mentirte más —sus manos acariciaron con suavidad mi rostro— mañana me iré y no te volveré a ver Yuta…—sus dedos marcaron suavemente las líneas de mi rostro— déjame recordarte para la eternidad, déjame palpar cada parte de ti para irme al infierno rememorando que tuve lo más maravilloso de este mundo, trazaré un mapa sobre tu cuerpo para así, cuando vuelva a encontrarte no perderme en tus curvas y siluetas, simplemente para no perderme en ti…

—Toshi… —lloré, mientras sentía su carne sobre la mía, mientras sus dedos recorrían cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, mientras me hundía en ese deseo infinito; yo lloré porque era la última vez que lo tendría a mi lado, ese era un hermoso adiós que grité en incontables ocasiones esa noche, era una despedida que marcaba la enorme distancia en la que se imponía la eternidad sobre nuestros deseos, esa fue, la última noche que escuché su hermosa voz gritar tan fuerte y con claridad: _«Te amo, ¡Con un demonio te amo Yuta!»_

Cuando llegó la tan odiada mañana, yo me encontraba sólo en la habitación. El aire gélido de la soledad cubrió mi cuerpo desnudo haciéndome temblar de dolor, quise correr en su búsqueda, seguirlo hasta la muerte, pero sabía claramente que mi amado, ya se había ido para siempre.


End file.
